The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a knife stand.
A person working in a kitchen area or a family member always faces the need from time to time to use a knife stand for holding any one of different kinds of knives which are dangerous or hazardous utensils. Conventionally, a knife stand is designed to comprise two spaced bars secured to the wall in the kitchen with the blades of knives extending beneath the spaced bars and the handles of knives suspended on the spaced bars. This design has the following disadvantages:
(1) If a knife stored on the spaced bars is to be used, one needs to pull upwardly the full length of the blade of the knife;
(2) The area on the wall above the place where the spaced bars are secured to the wall must be left free enough in order not to result in any interference or danger upon one's taking knife from the spaced bars; and
(3) Normally, the groove between the spaced bars is not divided and therefore one knife will occasionally interfere with one's taking another knife therefrom.
Another prior art known by the Applicant is a protable knife stand having a plurality of grooves capable of receiving therein the knife blades. Nevertheless, the above disadvantages (1) & (2) are not overcome thereby.
It is therefore the object of the invention to obviate the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art.